


Formless

by savegalkissy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Dissociation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Oneshot, Reaper76 - Freeform, gabe feels, jack gives a hug, light body horror, r76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savegalkissy/pseuds/savegalkissy
Summary: He’s falling apart at the seams, his body melting into clouds. He’s losing himself again. He lifts his hands, to see them erode away into dust.Every time he thinks - every time his mind rears its ugly self hatred - he feels himself come a little more undone.'You’re a monsterNot humanWhat even are youA disgraceA mistake'“You’re gonna be okay.”





	Formless

Gabriel feels... foggy. 

It’s not just a feeling. He’s falling apart at the seams, his body melting into clouds. He’s losing himself again. He lifts his hands, to see them erode away into dust. 

This wasn’t infrequent - for his body to forget what it was. Sometimes, it happened when he was shadow stepping, or when he wraithed out- he couldn’t form again for some time. But this was _different_. This was something so much more terrifying. 

Every time he thinks - every time his mind rears its ugly self hatred - he feels himself come a little more undone. He tries not to, of course, desperately tries to bury the thoughts away. But pushing against them, makes the feelings, memories, thoughts all that stronger. 

_ You’re a monster _

_ Not human _

_ What even are you _

_ A disgrace _

_ A mistake _

“You’re gonna be okay.”

The last one makes his eyes- what he _ thinks _ are his eyes- open in surprise, as an embrace loosely surrounds... _ whatever _ his core is. He’s not sure. Has never really been sure since the day he turned into this.... thing. This smoke and dust monster who's old life is gone.

A familiar pair of arms attempt to scoop the heavy black smoke into place, as a deep voice rumbles throughout Gabe’s form. It’s soothing, comforting. A familiar memory he can’t quite place, while in this state. 

“Let’s put you back together. Two strong arms. Remember? Lemme see them, Gabriel,” the raspy voice says. Gabriel- few got to call him that these days. Few even knew it was his name. A shudder, glimpses of his youth. He feels his limbs slowly sew back together, and when they solidify, they’re being held, hand in hand with the one behind him. 

“See? I got you. Now, don’t forget the torso. Those broad shoulders, I used them for support, too, you know.”

Gabe held in a shuddering breath, almost a creaking when he solidified a little more. Upon his back, he felt a weight lean down, arms wrapping properly in a hug. “Good,” the voice said, getting a little clearer. “You’re doing so good, Gabe,” he said. “Try and ground yourself. Legs next? Put your feet on the ground, steady yourself.”

He felt himself pushing forward, the mysterious hugging voice stepping with him. With the movement, his foot formed, first bone, sinew and muscle, and as he hit the ground, skin. Then the next, bringing with it his usual attire. 

“There’s my favorite pair of thighs,” the man;s voice teased, and felt what was undoubtedly a messy mop of hair pressed to the base of his neck. Gabriel put his hands over the others, and squeezed them. Words and clearer thoughts started to come back to him.

“Now then. Can I see you face?” The voice... no, Jack, asked. “I know that part is hardest. So... Just take it slow, Gabe.”

It was the hardest. Gabe didn’t know his own face anymore. He’d look in the mirror, when he was still “alive,” and barely recognize himself. And now as a wraith, he never really knew what his face was. Was it just a skull? A burnt mess? Was he just disgusting and vile as he felt, as broken as he seemed-

“Get your head out of the clouds, Gabriel,” said the man behind him, a teasing tone, a subtle pride at his own dumb pun. 

There was silence. 

Then. Gabriel’s form started to shake. He opened his mouth- finally forming- to let out a laugh, shaking his head and clearing the fog of smoke away, his eyes closed as he chuckled, leaning back against the man. He rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, laughing softly, feeling his eyes water over. 

“It wasn’t that funny, Gabe.” Jack smiled, though, clearly happy he had Gabe back in focus.

“Yes, yes it is.” He said, turning his head and kissing Jack’s cheek. “You just don’t know how.” 

  



End file.
